


One of those things is true... And you are blue

by JaneBug



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Widojest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBug/pseuds/JaneBug
Summary: After a particularly hard day, Caleb and Jester relax in the happy room.





	One of those things is true... And you are blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some art by fangmich on Tumblr.  
> This is the very first fanfic I've posted. Thanks for coming, enjoy some fluff! (It's quite short, I know. If you notice any mistakes, hit me up.)

The conversation comes easy for a change. Maybe it was the drinks, or the particularly hard fight earlier, but they had found themselves alone in the happy room. Caduceus had built a nice little bar along one of the walls, and they were each sitting on a high stool, babbling through the events of the day.  
“A-and you got dem so güd with your ice… scream… thing!”  
“I know!! Your fireball was pretty cool too though!”  
She laughs, resting a hand on his knee. Her cheeks are tinged a darker shade of blue, and she’s not wearing her armour. One of her dress sleeves is slipping down her shoulder. It has taken all his willpower not to touch it.  
He looks up at her, and her face is much closer than he remembers.  
“U-uh ya, I guess so” he stutters, blushing a bit.  
He reaches for the back of his head to scratch it awkwardly, but his hand brushes her shoulder. Her eyes follow it, as do his. She’s warm. He clears his throat and adjusts her sleeve, blushing harder. As he is about to pull away and apologize, she places her hand on his.  
“Thank you, Caleb” she smiles, looking back up at his eyes, the makings of an eyebrow wiggle showing.  
But their faces are so close now he can smell sweets and mead on her breath. There’s a beat of silence when he meets her gaze, leaning a bit closer.  
“I- We should probably uh- “he tries to pull away, not wanting to force it. She grips his hand tighter.  
“No… I mean… we can stay a bit longer…”  
He sits back down slowly, smiling shyly at his drink, his hand still under hers.  
“It’s really b-beautiful, your dress – “she grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.  
It’s warm and wet, sweet and bold. He melts into it, forgetting himself. His hand trails up her neck to cup her face, pulling her closer to him. He can feel her smiling against his lips.  
She breaks apart first, giggling.  
“What’s funny?”  
“I knew it! You looove me Caleb, you’re so cute!”  
He smiles at her, kissing her again.  
“One of those things is true… and you are blue.”


End file.
